Ninzaburo Shiratori's son Harry
by WRose
Summary: Shiratori meets Harry before Hogwarts. What happens? How does Britain react? The chapters get longer after chapter 5. ****** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Detective Conan.
1. intro

_**18\. October. 2017 + 1. June. 2019**_

* * *

The story starts in Chapter 2. It is better than the intro. Try it out.

This story can be used as a prompt/ story beginning. Perhaps there will be more Detective Conan x Harry Potter stories.

Magical Japan: 

The Japanese magicals keep the Statue of Secrecy. Countries can decide how they do it. They interpret the Statue differently than the Britain. They live with mundanes and separately. They talk about magic and magical animals freely. They don't give mundanes hardcore evidence. They call it children stories, fantasy or something else. They can choose mundanesnas partners. They tell them the truth. They keep the secret differently than the British magicals. Mundane Japanese still think that magical things exist.

.

Timeline:

The Harry Potter world is set into the future. The wizarding world wouldn't change much with Dumbeldork in a power position.

Mundanes will have more modern technologies. Japan/Tokyo has often more or earlier advanced technology around many persons than others.

Shiratori and his "girlfriend" are either earlier together, or closer to eachother, or partnered, if you think that they aren't close enough in canon.

The story takes place sometime after episode 683. In the episode Takagi gets kidnapped.

.

Language: 

Some talking will be in Japanese and some in English. While it will be written in English, so that the English readers can read it, I want to show a difference. _One of the languages will be written in Italic._ In Japan English will be in Italic; in GB Japanese will be in Italic. I will at it at the beginning of the chapters with both languages.

Examples:

Instead of:

_Harry answered in Japanese: "ホテルヘルペス."_ _(Potter Harry desu.) → Translation: " I'm Harry Potter. "

It will be like this:

_Harry answered in Japanese: " _I'm Potter Harry."_ __

Or: _They were talking in Japanese and didn't understand the strange man. Dumbeldore said: " _You should be nicer to me."_

If a native Japanese speaker want to help me with Japanese parts, I perhaps will add more Japanese in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2\. September. 2018 + 23. April 2019**_

.

* * *

.

It is raining.

It was a good idea from Kobayashi to pack Shiratori an umbrella. Nishaboru Shiratori has been in England for 4 ½ days. The first 4 days he spend with the other foreign police members in London.

Foreign police members. It was planned as a learning and technic- exchange programme. Police members from different countries form a travelling group and visit different countries to learn from them. It happens every five years. In the travelling group from this year are police members from China (5 members ), South Korea (3), Thailand (2), Philippines (1), Australia (2), South Africa (1), Ukraine (1), Germany (2), Finland (1), Brazil (2), Chile (1) and Japan (1 member). The Foreign Police Member Group.

London is their second country. Before England the group spent one week in China. Shiratori finds the visits until now useless. The visits are informative. The visits are useless to a Japanese Detective.

Shiratori likes the travelling. He wishes that he would have a bento from Kobayashi. He called Sumiko Kobayashi every second day. He brought souvenirs and presents for Kobayashi and his colleges.

Today Scotland Yard shows the group police work in a smaller city and London suburbs. On the way back to London the Detective Inspector leads the group to Big Whinging. There is a Café. It has very good pies. Very good pie. The group has lunch there.

The Café is owned and serviced by a male gay couple. The first time Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley went to the Café, they saw the gay couple and went out of the "unnormal" place. The Dursleys never tasted the pies. It would have been interesting to see what would win if they had tasted the food. They homophobia and "unnormal- phobia" or their stomachs.

The Foreign Police Member Group sits outside under big sunshades. The pies are delicious. The coffee is Italian espresso.

It is raining.

Shiratori ate a Chocolate tart. Shiratori drinks his espresso and looks around. He sees something a few metres away. There are 2 adults going to a car. The fat man is carrying one box. The box has a bicycle in it. The woman has one small bag from a perfumery- shop. Before them is their fat son. The fat son has a new haircut. The woman, the man and the fat son have umbrellas. Behind them is a small boy. The small boy doesn't look like their son. The small boy struggles with many bags and the rain is hitting him hard. The boy is dripping. " Hurry up. Useless shit. ", the fat man shouts. The small boy moves faster. Shiratori turns to the DI and asks: " Is that normal in England to treat a child like that? " The DI turns to the Dursleys. Vernon rips the bags from Harry and backhands Harry. Harry falls on his rear. " No. That is not normal.", the DI says and gets up.

The DI puts on his hat and runs to the Dursleys. The Dursleys try to argue and to shift the blame on Harry. Vernon Dursley threatens the DI. The Dursleys are taken in. The DI calls 3 Londoner police officers from the group. Two police officers take the Dursleys away in a police car. Harry is taken separately by an other police officer. The Foreign Police Member Group finishes lunch and travel back to London.

Harry is taken to a doctor. The Dursleys' house gets searched. The Dursleys get arrested. Vernon Dursley is in custody. Petunia is send home and charged. Dudley is given to Petunia.

Harry is at a police station. The Foreign Police Member Group visits the police station in the evening. The group sees a smaller Londoner police station. "The Foreign Police Member Group- DI' is from a different police station. A bigger police station. New Scotland Yard.

Shiratori will talk to Harry in the evening at 7 o'clock pm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**23\. April 2019**_

 **In England children have to start school at age 5. I think there was an earlier law where the age was 7 or 6. In this story the age will be 6, (or rather 5½-6½).**

.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Shiratori will talk to Harry in the evening at 7 o'clock pm._

.

* * *

.

Ninzaburo Shiratori walks through the police station. Past desks and doors. He walks to the traffic offenders office of a policewoman. The policewoman has been out of the station for some hours and doesn't know that Harry is in the office. The Detective Inspector told Shiratori that the only free offices at the time that he brought Harry to the police station were this one and the Narcotics department office. The DI thought that this office was the better choice. Shiratori arrives at the door to the office and the Detective Inspector, who takes care of the visiting police officers, catches up to him a few seconds later.

"His name is Harry Potter. He is six years old and just started school*. He doesn't trust easily so I'm going to introduce you. I don't think he trusts me but he knows that I want to help him. He had a sandwich and chocolate milk. This is another one.", the British DI says and give Shiratori a bottle.

The DI knocks and they enter the room. Harry is sitting on the coach. A soft blanket is around him. The clothes under the blanket are thin. Shiratori thinks about Takagi who a few months ago was kidnapped and froze with much more clothes. He will have to talk with the DI to get Harry some dry clothes. They must have overseen the wet clothes.

" Hello Harry. I want you to meet someone. This man is the person who saw what the Dursley did to you and pointed us at you. He helped rescue you with that. "

Shiratori gives Harry the chocolate milk and they talk. Shiratori is sad about Harry's development. He is six years old and looks like four or five years old. The DI leaves them alone after they start talking. When he closes the door, a policeman who is a bit racist stops him and asks: " Is that the Asian policeman who saw the child? Doesn't look like much." The DI isn't looking at his face and answers: "Yes. He came 5 days ago from China. The Foreign Police Member Group will go to America tomorrow and stay for a few days. Than they will go back to China."

The policeman asks: " How many are there? Eight Asian police officers?"

"Twelve.", the DI corrects him.

" Is it your case?"

" No.", the DI says, " This station and Surrey aren't my area. After a few hours I take the Foreign Police Member Group to the prison for a tour and than you and your colleagues will have to deal with it alone. I'm sort of happy that I don't have to deal with the Dursleys again. I have to go back to the group. Could you stay before the room until police officer Brown is back? Your colleagues said that she should be back in two hours. We will leave shortly before that."

The policeman nods.

The DI leaves them and goes back to the Foreign Police Member Group.


	4. Chapter 4

_**30\. May. 2019**_

 **.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _" No.", the DI says, " This station and Surrey aren't my area. After a few hours I take the Foreign Police Member Group to the prison for a tour and than you and your colleagues will have to deal with it alone. I'm sort of happy that I don't have to deal with the Dursleys again. I have to go back to the group. Could you stay before the room until police officer Brown is back? Your colleagues said that she should be back in two hours. We will leave shortly before that."_

 _The policeman nods._

 _The DI leaves them and goes back to the Foreign Police Member Group._

.

* * *

.

Shiratori and Harry talk for a few minutes after Harry starts talking. Shiratori tells Harry that he won't go back to the Dursleys and someone will take care of him. He says that he can't take him because he isn't from Britain; that he will travel to America tomorrow and than in a few days to Mexico and than back to China from where he came from to London.

Shiratori leaves the station one hour later with the Foreign Police Member Group. The Group visits some places and talk about London. Harry stays at the station till 10 o'clock pm. The racist policeman who talked to the DI and thinks that every Asian from the Foreign Police Member Group is a Chinese takes Harry home with him.

The next day the Foreign Police officers board a plane to America. The plane takes off at 3 o'clock am. Eight hours after Shiratori started to talk to Harry, the Japanese police inspector (R6) flies out of Britain.


	5. Chapter 5

**_31\. May. 2019_**

 **.**

 **"English"**

 _ **"Japanese "**_

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Harry stays at the station till 10 o'clock pm. The racist policeman who talked to the DI and thinks that every Asian from the Foreign Police Member Group is a Chinese takes Harry home with him._

 _The next day the Foreign Police officers board a plane to America. The plane takes off at 3 o'clock am. Eight hours after Shiratori started to talk to Harry, the Japanese police inspector (R6) flies out of Britain._

.

* * *

.

 _In America_

Shiratori spent three days in Miami. Sun, musik and gangs. It was interesting. While the talks about gun laws were partly uninteresting because Japan has stricter gun laws, the cases of gang criminality were different. He most likely won't use them like that but he can use theory and a little different versions of their reactions. After Miami the group spends two days in Hawaii. It is an interesting mix of different persons. This police gives Shiratori more useful information. It could be because Hawaii is an island like Japan. More than _one_ island but that isn't what he means. He likes the beaches. After his first day in Hawaii Shiratori calls Kobayashi.

 _» Hello. Nizaburo-kun. How was your day.«_

 _" Hello. Sumiko-chan. It was a sunny, nice day. I learned a lot. How where the pupils?"_

They talked for a while.

 _" China and London where interesting but it wasn't very helpful. We don't have the problems which where chosen. Or they are different. I still got contact informations. I still enjoy the trip but a miss you."_

 _» What is it? «_

 _"It is just that British boy. He was so small and abused. He wasn't trusting the police. "_

 _» You could call the Detective Inspector. «_

" _Perhaps. It would have been better if they would have planned the trip differently. If we would have had the stop in France before the one in the USA, I could fly to China from Hawaii. I'm looking forward to the fighting demonstration in China. The day after tomorrow I fly to France and 3 days after that I'm in China and one day later I'm home."_

 _» I'm looking forward to it.«_

They keep talking for another 30 minutes.

_/_/_/_/_/

 _In Great Britain_

The day after the Dursleys get arrested and their house searched, Petunia tried to blame Harry for things or ignore that it happened but the neighbours saw the house search. Mrs. Figg found out about it and that Harry was missing. She informed Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore personally went to find out what happened and "take care" of it. You informed that it was a misunderstanding. He went to the police station and changed their memories. He got Vernon out of prison and changed memories and papers there. He talked to the Dursleys who "agreed" to take Harry back if he changed the memories of the neighbours. He went to the racist policeman. Harry was asleep. Dumbeldore could have either changed Harry's memories or leaved them. It would be better for Harry not to know that the muggle policeman helped abused children but if he left the memories and made the police bring him back, Harry wouldn't trust the police and would have less trust in muggles. Than Harry was still asleep, made it easier. Dumbeldore needed more information.

Dumbeldore searched the policeman's memories.

.

 _{ When he closes the door, a policeman who is a bit racist stops him and asks: " Is that the Asian policeman who saw the child? Doesn't look like much." The DI isn't looking at his face and answers: "Yes. **He came 5 days ago from China. The Foreign Police Member Group will go to America tomorrow and stay for a few days. Than they will go back to China."**_

 _The policeman asks: " How many are there? Eight Asian police officers?"_

 _"Twelve.", the DI corrects him._

 _" Is it your case?"_

 _" No.", the DI says, " This station and Surrey aren't my area. After a few hours I take the Foreign Police Member Group to the prison for a tour and than you and your colleagues will have to deal with it **alone. I'm sort of happy that I don't have to deal with the Dursleys again.** I have to go back to the group. Could you stay before the room until police officer Brown is back? Your colleagues said that she should be back in two hours. We will leave shortly before that." } _

.

 _{ The racist policeman talks to one of his colleges. "Why do this stupid Chinese police guys have to come to us? Can't they stay out of the country."_

 _" Don't be angry. The next time that London is on their plan is **in 10 or 15 years**." _

_" I'm taking the boy with me till tomorrow. He is a real British. The Chinese guy and the DI got lucky. **They won't have to gave a statement**. Some of our officers where there. So. If someone gets asked something, it will be **us and them.** It is actually good. Doesn't **the DI leave in a few days? Ireland** or something. Do you know if the foreigners left?" _

_"They are **tomorrow outside the country.** They will **board** sometime **befor 4 o'clock am."**_

 _"That's good." }_

.

It is funny that because the policeman is a racist, Dumbeldore now thinks that the Asian police officers were Chinese. That the Japanese Inspector (R6) is some lowly Chinese police officer. Dumbeldore thinks that the foreigners are not a danger to his plans and doesn't search for them. It is funny that he won't search for the British DI to change his memories.

Dumbeldore changes the racists policeman's memories. Dumbeldore still has to change the neighbours' memories. After Dumbeldore left, the policeman wakes up Harry. Without food he drives him to the station, fills out some forms and than drives to the Dursleys. Harry doesn't understand why the persons who where nice to him yesterday are acting like this.

Harry is back with the Dursleys. Harry could still cook lunch but Vernon decided that Harry will get something else. He beats Harry and throws him into the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**1\. June. 2019**_

 **.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Harry is back with the Dursleys. Harry could still cook lunch but Vernon decided that Harry will get something else. He beats Harry and throws him into the cupboard under the stairs._

.

* * *

.

 _Hawaii_

Nizaburo Shiratori enjoys his stay in Hawaii. Sun, excellent food, interesting police officers, low stress many presents for Sumiko. He sends most of the presents home in a package. He doesn't wants to have so much luggage on a plane. He is very happy about that decision, after the travel programme was changed. A water leak damaged the hotel and the planners decided to cancel the travel stop. They had planned one day with police work and a few days as a short vacation. The organisers instead booked a hotel in the north of France and the Foreign Police Member Group has one more day to do what they want.

Shiratori flys to France with the others. After he checked in to the hotel, he buys some things and than flys to London. He wants to make a quick side trip. He will visit the DI, perhaps visit Harry, than fly back to France and spend some time there. He checks in at an expensive high quality hotel. It is different to the hotel the group stayed in which was good quality but still a lot cheaper. Usually they don't have the same guests. Shiratori can call the DI's phone, or enter the police station but he wants try something else first. Near the police station is a small café. The DI told Shiratori that he often eats a late lunch there to relax without his colleges. Perhaps Shiratori can find him there. He doesn't want to make noise by going into the station. The persons in the station know that he and the others left the country.

Shiratori is lucky and the DI sits in the park. Shiratori walks to him.

The DI asks: "Shouldn't you be somewhere in France and buying a ton of presents for your girlfriend?"

"I was.", Shiratori says, " Plans got changed and I thought I would come to you."

"For a little chat?"

"I wanted to know what happened to Harry and possibly meet him again. Do you think that I could do that?"

The DI answers: "I will drive you there. I just have to look up the address on the computer. It's strange. There wasn't anything in the newspapers about it."

"Do you think that we could do it without me going into the station? I don't want them to know that I'm back."

"I will look the address up and do some paperwork. I will be back in 30-40 minutes and than have the rest of the day off."

The DI goes into the police station. After some time at the computer and some disturbing phonecalls the DI fills out some forms and goes out. He takes a laptop with him.

Shiratori has been waiting for 55 minutes. There must have been a lot of paperwork.

The DI exists the station and runs to the park.

The Japanese police inspector ask: "Paperwork?" "No.", the DI says, " We have a problem. "

They get into the DI's cat and drive off.

DI: "We are driving to a friend. The files for the abuse are still in the system but the case is stopped."

 _"Nani?"_ (What?)

"It gets worse. Vernon Dursley is out of the prison and Harry is back with them. The case is ended with the reason that Harry lied about the abuse."

"The abuse was there."

"You don't understand. The case was closed with that sentence. That **one** sentence. If Harry would have lied and the case was closed, it wouldn't happen with **one** sentence. There're forms and other things."

"A cover-up?", asks Shiratori.

" That is one option. But I think that it is something else. The investigation is dropped. It is a mix between 'it didn't happen' and 'he lied and nobody should ask questions or do something'. The investigations just stop. There are reports that stop in the middle of a sentence and than have some form of 'The case is stopped. Harry lied' under it. Forms are missing. It happened the day after the arrest. Somewhere between morning and 4 o'clock pm. I called other police officers, the prison and others. It isn't just that they lie about it. Most don't know that it happened. I know some of them personally and they weren't faking it. They aren't re- investigating it. The police officers that personally meet Harry at the small station either don't remember him or they say that he was healthy and lied. One of them asked what my name is, I gave him a fake. I was using the phone in the seperate computer room. They shouldn't know that it was me."

"If they find out that it was you?"

"I won't be in England. In 3 days we will move to America. My partner and I have jobs there and most of our things have been shipped over there last week. We won't be British nationals after the move anyway."

Shiratori thinks and than says" So. Your friend."

"My friend has connections. He will be able to tell us why this happened and perhaps help us to get Harry away from the Dursleys. _»Pause«_

" Who can make person forget something or change their memories like that?"

Shiratori answers: "Someone dangerous.

They drive to a big and boring house. They enter and meet a 50 years old man. He is wearing a suit. (It isn't Mycroft Holmes.) They tell him what they know and what the want.


	7. Chapter 7

_**1\. June. 2019**_

 **.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _They drive to a big and boring house. They enter and meet a 50 years old man. He is wearing a suit. (It isn't Mycroft Holmes.) They tell him what they know and what they want._

.

* * *

.

Mister Suit says: " Harry Potter isn't a person of interest. I will ask around. If it isn't someone too high, I will be able to start a different investigation. Different prison, different officers. It can't be back-trace to us. The problem is to keep the child away with the Dursleys. We have to either stop whoever did this and changed the memories about doing it, if that really happened, or we have to get the child far enough away. I will need time. I could arrange for a fast adoption but we would need someone who they won't or can't touch. Or. _›Pause‹_

It could become difficult to find someone like that who wants to adopt.

Don't do any thing today. You could tip them off. I will ask around and find out the options. If I should do this, i want evidence that something is wrong. I trust you but I still want it. Watch the Dursleys tomorrow but don't let them or the neighbours see you. Come back for dinner. We will discuss and plan than.

Mr. Suit makes some calls and does his thing.

Nizaburo Shiratori goes to his hotel and orders room service. He calls his girlfriend and tells Sumiko what he found out and about the fast adoption.

The DI goes home and tells his female partner about the possibile danger in their future. He does a lot of paperwork. He will be able to spend his time away from the police station. The only things he has to do before he can leave Scotland Yard is paperwork. He does most of it today.

_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next day_

The DI is in the station early and does some things. He hands in a big part of his paperwork and tells his boss that he will hand in the rest later and spend the time outside the police station.

Shiratori and the DI meet and observe the Dursleys from far away. They are hidden. They take pictures and a video of a limping Harry. They drive to for dinner.

Mr. Suit has been busy.

_/_/_/_/_/

They have a delicious dinner. They don't talk about Harry.

.

 _After dinner_

Mr. Suit, the DI, Shiratori and another man sit down and discuss the situation.

"The child is limping. It must have been a bad injury if he is still limping.", Mr. Smith says.

The DI says: " He didn't have the limp when we arrested the Dursleys. He must have gotten it after it."

Mr. Suit says: "I didn't find out who did it. We managed to get a short video and some pictures from cameras but we don't know who that old man is."

He shows them a picture.

Mr. Suit: "The good news is that he isn't a noble, a friend from the royals or someone from the higher ups and he is British. The bad news is that whatever he used could be used again. If Harry would be adopted my someone famous, we could use that because I don't think you could change the memories of a complete country. But he could change the persons memory who than would send Harry somehow back.

I think we should open a new case. Tomorrow. Some police from East London or East from London will search the Dursleys without much noise. They will be arrested. Around 5 o'clock Harry would get adopted."

"That's faster than I thought possible.", Shiratori says. The DI says: " What would that do if that old man does it again? You aren't suggesting to bodily-murder the Dursleys, are you?"

"No.", says. Mr. Smiths says: " I can speed it up. The faster we manage the adoption, the higher is the chance that the old man will be too late."

" The old man was active one day after the arrest. He either has spies or hacked the police computer system. You can see on the video that the old man doesn't know how to operate technology. He didn't know how an elevator or the machines in the underground work. So. It should be spies. I checked the Dursleys and the neighbourhood. At the same time or shortly after the time that Harry is listed with the Dursleys, 4 neighbours moved there. One moved to Australia 3 years ago. One year ago two others moved to other areas near London. One was a close neighbour to the Dursleys. The other one has children who were mobbed and hurt by Dudley Dursley. There is an actual report but the Dursleys blamed Harry. The persons who brought or rented the houses have changed again. They are out. There is one old woman who moved there and stayed. Mrs. Figg. She babysat Harry often. She brought that house with money she hasn't had. She appears a few years before partnership to Mr. Figg. After his bodily-death she had a small house with a garden. She bought the new house before selling the old house which sold for a lot less than the new house costed. She is a spy."

Shiratori says: "That still doesn't change the adoption problem. How do we stop that the old man does it again?"

Mr Suit smiles and says: "Easily. If we have the right theory, than the old man had to meet everyone who had changed memories. He went to Harry's location around the middle of his _thing._ so. He didn't know where the child was at the beginning.

So.

We will have to hide the child. We have to cover who adopted him. Just have some electronic trails and one paper which gets hidden away. Nobody from the prison, police or others can know who has him or where he is. Someone will know it but they won't know who or that there is someone."

The DI: "Harry will disappear."

Mr. Smith: "Exactly."

Mr. Suit: "We can hide who has him. We can hide the 'where' too. That way the old man has to not only find out who has him which I doubt he will but he has to find where he is."

Shiratori: "If he searches the country? There is still the possibility that he can somehow find him."

Mr. Suit: "Inside the country. A possibility. Outside the country. A different search. We will get the child far away from Great Britain."

"It will be more difficult for a foreigner to adopt a British child and to find a foreigner who would do it and care for Harry.", Shiratori says.

Mr. Suit: " Foreigner from far away. Someone who has money and is good with children. Someone who can understand the abuse the child went through. Someone who is protective of the child. Someone who likes Harry. Someone who we can trust who doesn't work for the old man. Someone who knows about the danger. Someone who knows about the situation and we don't have to tell him about it." Do you know someone like that Inspector? "

Shiratori looks at him for a moment and says: "You are talking about me, aren't you?"

Mr. Suit: "Someone who is leaving the country shortly to France, than China, than Japan. Someone who the police thinks isn't inside the country at this time. The only traces for your stay are electronic and some papers in the hotel which wouldn't be a place where the old man would search. You showed that you care about Harry. You are › _Pause‹_ not poor. You know about this shit. You are a police officer. Wouldn't you want him?"

Shiratori says: "I. I don't know. I would have to think about it. What if they find it out and go after the trail from the airport? I will have to give them Harry's name. What about the foreigner thing? Different nationalities? The language? I'm not partnered?"

Mr. Suit says: "It won't matter that you are a foreigner or single and not partnered for the adoption. Mr. Smith has that covered. After the adoption is through, the child won't be a British anymore. Out will have some papers which will function until you land in Japan.

The child is 6 years old. He will learn the new language fast. Especially when he isn't abused. I might actually be a good thing for him. New start. A new language which he can connect to good memories.

The trail? I doubt that they will even search outside of England or Great Britain. At least for a while. The computer data would most likely be deleted at that time. Usually. This situation isn't usual. The computer data will be deleted after you and Harry will have left the French airport. So. No real trail. You will be leaving France the next day which will throw the old man of your trail if he gets that far, which I doubt.

Harry's name? You mean the new name. After the adoption is through, Harry's name will change. Either just the last name will change or perhaps the first or middle name will too. It could be that the child doesn't like them. You will have to decide it with the child. They will search for British Harry Potter and not for Japanese Harry Shiratori.

How about you sleep about it and give me your answer tomorrow morning. We could start the plan tomorrow around 9 o'clock am and be finished with the adoption around dinner. We could put you on the 20:55 - flight to France. If you don't want to, we will have to find someone else. But we will have to move the plan to a later date."

They keep talking for a while.

The DI goes home and does some paperwork.

Mr. Smith does what he does.

Mr. Suit stays home and relaxes.

Shiratori goes to his hotel room and thinks. He doesn't know what to do. He calls his girlfriend. If he adopts Harry, it would change things for Kobayashi too.

 _ **Ring**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_14\. August. 2019_**

 **.**

 _ **"Japanese "** _

**" English "**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Shiratori goes to his hotel room and thinks. He doesn't know what to do. He calls his girlfriend. If he adopts Harry, it would change things for Kobayashi too._

 _ **Ring**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Ring**_

 _ **Ring**_

 _[ "Hello."_

 _*"Hello. Sumiko-chan. It is Ninzaburo."_

 _"Ninzaburo-kun.", Sumiko says happily._

 _* " I'm in London. "_

 _"Are you flying back tomorrow? How is the child? What was his name again? Harry?"_

 _*"Yes. His name is Harry. I'm not flying back tomorrow. Something happened."_

 _"Are you injured?"_

 _*"No. I'm fine.I'm flying to China next and than directly home. It has to do with the child."_

 _"Is he injured? Haven't they found him a good place?"_

 _*" I don't know if he is injured. Someone did something. He is back where he was. The investigations just stop."_

 _"How is that possible?"_

 _*"I don't have exact information but I can guess a pot of it. The DI brought me to someone with more power. They could help the child. They could get papers and the complete package tomorrow night but there is one problem. "_

 _"What problem?"_

 _*"Who will take Harry. They thought I would be a good choice. And that I'm a foreigner would be even better."_

 _*"Sumiko-chan?"_

 _"Sorry. I was surprised. What did you say?"_

 _*"Nothing. I said that I had to talk to you first."_

 _"Is it a good idea?"_

 _*"I don't know. I know that we aren't close for very long but I see us together in the future. Was that to much? Kobayashi-san."_

 _" No. I see us together too. Ninzaburo-kun."_

 _*"It is our decision. If you don't want it, I will say 'No'. I know we aren't there but. What do you think? Sumiko-chan."_

" _We haven't been together for long. It is a bit early but I don't think it is too early. He sounds like a nice child. Have you wanted children before Harry?"_

 _*"Yes. With you."_

 _"Me too. Will we have more?"_

 _*"I would like that."_

 _"I know that you would treat them the same and I would too. **Do** you want Harry?" _

_*"Yes."_

 _"How are we doing this."_

 _*"We don't change things? Things between us don't change and we act like we usually do. I only have a son now. What do you think?"_

 _"That is good. I am looking forward to meet your son. Will he become our son?"_

 _*"If you want it to."_

 _"Then things won't change between us. There only will be a child. **Our** child. W_ _e are waiting for other children, aren't we?"_

 _*"Naturally! ", Ninzaburo Shiratori laughs._

 _" Ninzaburo-kun. Did Harry agree?"_

 _*"I will ask him tomorrow. But I doubt that he will say 'No' ." ]_

They talk for a while.

Shiratori goes to sleep.

~~oXOXo~~

 **The next day**

At 9 o'clock am Shiratori and the police officer are at Mr. Suit's place.

Mr. Suit asks: "What is your answer?"

Shiratori answers: "Yes. I want to adopt him."

Mr. Suit smiles.

Shiratori: " You knew my answer. Did you hack my phone? "

Mr Suit: "No. But I could have called one of the secret services who regularly hack phones."

Mr Suit's plan works.

Around the afternoon Harry can talk with the Japanese detective who explains things to Harry. Harry wants to be adopted and go to Japan. The paperwork is done and hidden. At 21 o'clock they are on a plane to France. Shiratori gave Harry something. Harry is asleep. He will wake up in Shiratori's hotel room. In France.

A few hours after that the Police-Member Group is on a plane to China. Shiratori and Harry too.

After the plane lands in China, the Group go to the planned things. Detective Shiratori and Harry take a direct flight to Japan.

In England Dumbeldore searches for Harry Potter.

In Japan Detective Ninzaburo Shiratori and Harry Kohaku Shiratori look around Tokyo.

~~oXOXo~~

Ninzaburo and Harry eat at a typical Japanese small restaurant. Harry likes the noodle soup. A woman sits down next to the detective.

" _Hello. Ninzaburo-kun."_

" _Hello. Sumiko-chan. It is nice to see you."_

Sumiko Kobayashi looks at Harry who looked up. " _Is that him?"_

 _"Yes._ Harry. This is Sumiko Kobayashi. Sumiko-chan. This is Harry Kohaku Shiratori. Sumiko is a very special someone to me.", the detective says, " She is like a very very good friend. "

"Hello. Harry-kun. It was looking forward to meeting you."

Harry: "Hello. Mz. Kobayashi. You know about me?" "Yes. Ninzaburo-kun phoned me and told me about you."

Harry: "Why do you say -kun or -chan? Is that your name?"

Kobayashi: "No. It is something like. Like Mr. and Mz. in English. You can add -san to a name. If you are closer to a person you can add -kun for males or -chan for females. I will explain it to you later. OK?"

They talk and eat.

After the restaurant Kobayashi goes home and Shiratori and Harry go to Shiratori's place.

They sleep.

After Ninzaburo and Harry are awake, Ninzaburo shows Harry more Japanese food. A servant informs them that someone wants to see him. A Japanese someone.

* * *

 **Kohaku: It means "Amber" and is an _old_** **Japanese name.**

 **Do you like it?**


End file.
